hellblazerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor criminals
This is a list of gangsters, thieves, forgers and similar career criminals - as well as serial killers - that have appeared prominently in just one Hellblazer story, though they may have had cameo appearances in other stories. They have been collected in alphabetical order by surname (where applicable). More prominent characters receive their own wiki page and can be found in the 'Criminals' category (see the link at the bottom of this page). Gangsters with magical proficiency count as magicians, and can be found in the 'Magicians' category or in List of minor magicians. Mike Adams A particularly nasty loan shark whom Chas owed money to at least once. He was also, according to Header, responsible for cutting off Terry Butcher's penis. He was never seen in person during the series. He may be named after the English footballer of the same name. First mentioned: Hellblazer issue 44. Last mentioned: Hellblazer issue 63 Billy Draper Billy was a category-A prisoner locked up in Belmarsh prison, London, in 2011. The reasons for his imprisonment were never made explicit, but it is implied that he raped a girl. He, like many of the prisoners, was subjected to awful torture by the demon Julian, and eventually slit his wrists in despair. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 282 Harry Cooper Deceased Harry Cooper was a big name in London's gangland scene in the 1980s, ruling through fear thanks to his habit of launching into psychopathically murderous rages at the slightest provocation. When his son, Ronnie, was knocked down and killed by a car, his brother Norman (fearing what Harry would do if the situation wasn't rectified) called on John Constantine to resurrect him. With no idea how to achieve this, John bound a demon, Fuckpig, in Ronnie's body. Eventually the sigils keeping Fuckpig under John's control healed and, now untethered, the demon cut a slit in Harry's belly and screwed him, impregnating him with his seed in a sick inversion of the immaculate conception. Harry, now senile, gestated the Anti-Christ in his belly and died 'giving birth' to it. Thankfully, John was around to kill the baby before the havoc could continue. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 130. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 133 Norman Cooper Deceased A million times saner than his brother Harry, but just as dangerous, Norman called in John Constantine to resurrect Harry's son, Ronnie, in the 1980s. As the years wore on and Ronnie failed to age - the result of John trapping a demon in Ronnie's body rather than actually bringing him back to life, Norman became increasingly worried. Eventually he discovered that the demon trapped in Ronnie's body, Fuckpig, planned to grow an Anti-Christ in Harry's belly. Norman witnessed the birth and shortly afterwards he was raped to death by Fuckpig. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 130. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 133 Tommy Cox Deceased Tommy was a middleman for dodgy deals who acted as the go-between for the sale of the Ace of Winchesters from Zeerke to John Constantine. When Zeerke upped the price, John and Brendan Finn stole it from him. Zeerke then took Cox hostage and demanded it back, but panicked and blew a hole in Cox's groin with a shotgun. Brendan, knowing Cox couldn't go on like that, finished him off with the other barrel. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 75 Gestapo Deceased Gestapo was a hitman and torturer for London gangland bosses Harry and Norman Cooper. A purebred psychopath with a penchant for chopping people up with axes, Gestapo (his real name is unknown, but he certainly earned his moniker) first came into John Constantine's life when he threatened to kill his sister and niece if he didn't co-operate with Harry's wishes. John and Chas Chandler later encountered Gestapo after the Coopers got mixed up with some demons. Fittingly, Gestapo was torn to shreds by Fuckpig. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 130. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 133 Goodall Deceased Goodall was one of Domine Fredericks' heavies. He apparently had no magical abilities, but was handy with an M-16 assault rifle. He, along with Joshua Wright, took part in an attack on The Tate Club. Later, Constantine tricked him into picking up the Red Sepulchre, causing him to become possessed by Kali, the Hindu goddess of death and destruction. While possessed he killed both Fredericks and Wright; Constantine then forced Kali to leave Goodall's body, apparently leaving him completely brain-damaged. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 177. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 180 Pat Greaves Deceased Brother of old-school gang leader Terry Greaves and uncle of Epiphany Greaves, Pat was locked up in Belmarsh Prison until Julian, a Babylonian demon, joined the inmates and started stirring up something evil. Pat, not knowing about Julian's true nature but sensing trouble, broke out and went on the run. He did, however, stop off to attend the wedding of Epiphany and John Constantine. In Hellblazer issue 282 it was revealed that he'd killed himself rather than return to prison. Pat and Terry also had two brothers; one shot dead and dumped beneath Arsenal football stadium and another who was left in a coma by an alchemical potion - both were mentioned in Hellblazer issue 258. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 275 Plates An elderly forger, Plates was called upon by John Constantine when he needed to get to India after being framed for murder. Plates is a talented artist, but admits that modern biometric details have made his job harder than it used to be. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 260 O'Reilly O'Reilly is a major figure on London's gangland scene and a thorn in Terry Greaves' side, thanks to his Afghan colleagues. O'Reilly accepted a briefcase full of money not to kick off at the wedding of Terry's daughter to John Constantine. However the demon Nergal had other ideas and possessed O'Reilly's men, causing them to crash the wedding. O'Reilly's current status is unknown. Only appearance: Hellblazer issue 275 Zeerke Zeerke is a New York lowlife who first came into Constantine's acquaintance in 1983 through Tommy Cox, who'd arranged to buy The Ace of Winchesters from him for $1,000,000. Cox, Constantine and Brendan Finn went to New York to buy the gun but when Zeerke upped the asking price they stole it from him. He kidnapped Cox and held him hostage, but panicked and blew off his groin with a shotgun. In 1994 Zeerke spotted Constantine in New York and passed the information on to Papa Midnite, for whom he worked in some capacity. Zeerke's current whereabouts are unknown. First appearance: Hellblazer issue 72. Last appearance: Hellblazer issue 75 Category:Criminals